Question: Let $a_1, a_2, \ldots$ be a sequence with the following properties.

(i) $a_1 = 1$, and

(ii) $a_{2n}=n\cdot a_n$ for any positive integer $n$.

What is the value of $a_{2^{100}}$?
Solution: Note that

\begin{align*}
a_{2^1} &= a_2 = a_{2\cdot1} = 1\cdot a_1 = 2^0\cdot 2^0 = 2^0,\\
a_{2^2} &= a_4 = a_{2\cdot2} = 2\cdot a_2 = 2^1\cdot 2^0 = 2^1,\\
a_{2^3} &= a_8 = a_{2\cdot4} = 4\cdot a_4 = 2^2 \cdot 2^1 = 2^{1+2},\\
a_{2^4} &= a_{16} = a_{2\cdot8} = 8\cdot a_8 = 2^3\cdot 2^{1+2} = 2^{1+2+3},
\end{align*}and, in general, $a_{2^n} = 2^{1+2+\cdots+(n-1)}$.  Because $$1+2+3+\cdots+(n-1) =
\frac{1}{2}n(n-1),$$we have $a_{2^{100}} = 2^{(100)(99)/2} = \boxed{2^{4950}}$.